wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Mole Train
The Mole Train is the fourth boss of Donkey Kong Country Returns. It is a giant mechanized train led by Mole Miner Max and his army of Mole Miners. It is the boss of the Cave (Donkey Kong Country Returns). The Mole Miners are seen putting Bananas from Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's Banana Hoard into carts. However, the Banjo Tiki hypnotizes Mole Miner Max, who proceeds to start the train. The Mole Train and Mole Miner Max both serve as the boss of the Cave's boss level, the Mole Train. Appearance ﻿The Mole Train is a five-cart metal diesel train. It has a drill in the chassis where Max operates it. The five carts have numerous Mole Miners hiding inside of the cargo. Attacks ﻿ Most of the boss battles takes place on a small cart. The Kongs must avoid the pickaxes thrown by the Mole Miners. Depending on how high or how low they are thrown, the Kongs can just duck or jump. Also, during the second and third set of Mole Miners, the Mole Miners can throw bombs. The Kongs must quickly throw the bombs off of their cart. While on the group of carts, the Mole Miners will attack by hiding in the bananas and then popping up in a random area. However, the Mole Miners can easily be detected by the pile of bananas shaking right before they pop out. If the Kongs take too long attacking the Mole Miners, three Mole Miners can run over the carts with its drill, easily taking out the Kongs. Mole Miner Max uses the same attacks, however, his attacks are more unpredictable, and his pickaxes are much larger and harder to avoid. A trick here that can be used when battling Mole Miner Max is that he never pops out of the first Minecart that shakes. This is very useful information when the battle is played in Mirror Mode. Combat ﻿To defeat the Mole Train, the Kongs will need to defeat the three sets of Mole Miners by simply jumping on them. After the three sets of Mole Miners are defeated, the Kongs will fight Max. After Max has been jumped on four times, he is defeated. However, the two apes need to wait a second after the Mole Miners come up, or else when they don't wait and jump on one, they'll lose a Heart. Anyway, after Mole Miner Max is defeated, the train slows down and nearly falls into a bottomless pit, however, it stops at the edge of the track. Gallery MoleTrainBattle-Win-DKCR.png|The Kongs have won the battle, and the Mole Train stops right before it falls into the abyss below. MoleTrainBattle-MoleMiner3-DKCR.png|The Kongs maneuver in phase 3 of the battle. MoleTrainBattle-MoleMiner2-DKCR.png|The Kongs maneuver in phase 2 of the battle. Here, Mole Miners can be seen popping out/preparing to pop out the Minecarts shown here. MoleTrainBattle-MineCartBreak-DKCR.png|Some blue sparks appear on the wheels of the Mole Train's five Minecarts, and they are about to fall off the track. They will then be replaced and start phase 2 of the battle. MoleTrainBattle-MoleMiner1-DKCR.png|The Kongs maneuver in phase 1 of the battle while Mole Miners pop out/prepare to pop out of the Minecarts. MoleTrainbattle.png|The Kongs jump over an oncoming pickaxe thrown by a Mole Miner seen ahead. MoleMiner1.png|This is the concept artwork of the Mole Train, Mole Miner Max, and the Mole Miners. MoleTrainBattle-MoleMinerMax3-DKCR.png|Mole Miner Max is defeated. MoleTrainBattle-MoleMinerMax2-DKCR.png|The Kongs jump over a pickaxe thrown by Mole Miner Max. MoleTrainBattle-MoleMinerMax1-DKCR.png|The Kongs jump in the air as Mole Miner Max prepares to throw a pickaxe. MoleTrain.png|Mole Miner Max is seen peeking out of the locomotive of the Mole Train while the Kongs' Minecart nears the other Minecarts. MoleMinerMax-Hypnotized-DKCR.png|Mole Miner Max gets hypnotized. Category:Video game bosses Category:Bosses in Donkey Kong Country Returns